Will Not Be Anyone Else
by Sindel
Summary: Cassandra Alexandra has lived with an abusive marriage for 5 years and struggles to survive...but a certain elf saves her...Part 1 of a 3 part story Read and Review. AU


Will Not Be Anyone Else

Disclaimer: None. Namco.

xxxxx

Cassandra stood on the balcony of the mansion. She breathed in the wind as it lifted up her hair and sighed.

Five years...today marks five years...

Five years straight from hell. Five years of torment and abuse. His abuse.

Of course, you never say anything. You can't say anything, it was frowned upon and you still couldn't divorce your husband. All she could do was suck it up and take it one at a time.

"Cassandra." her husband's voice traveled through the balcony. "Come inside, you'll get ill." Cassandra cringed at the sound of his voice and walked inside. Raphael Sorel sat on the bed, impatiently waiting for her. "You should come faster. I've been waiting for you." he told her and motioned the spot right next to him. "Lie down."

She swallowed hard. She was in no mood to allow him to screw her.

"Raphael," Cassandra started, trying to keep the disgust out of her voice, "can we not have sex again? I'm not feeling very well."

Raphael was motionless. "I will pretend, my sweet Cassandra, that I did not hear that. Lie down next to me." he repeated calmly and she shivered. "Please. No-" she tried to say but Raphael grabbed her roughly, throwing her down on the bed. He then stroked her hair gently and Cassandra tried to move out underneath him.

"Stay there and don't you fight me again. I have had enough of that." Raphael threatened and pulled off her shirt.

xxxx

Raphael left her in the morning for buisness a few miles out and wouldn't be back until dusk. Cassandra welcomed the departure and started to read her favorite books. Of course, Raphael didn't ever like the books she liked, which were of philosophy, greek literature and science so he always wound up burning them. She lost alot of books that way, so she learned to hide them...

_A few weeks after their marriage, Cassandra hunted for her favorite book, The Oddessy, but it seemed, however that it was missing. _

_After looking through her own books again, she sighed angerily. All she wanted to do was read, and nothing would let her! _

_In fact, alot of her books have been missing..._

_Cassandra shook her head and started up to Raphael's study. Perhaps Raphael had seen the book and could tell her of it's whereabouts. Usually, Raphael didn't allow her into his study unless he asked her to come there, which was not a good sign if he did. He wanted to work and not be distracted...but maybe he's in a good mood today..._

_Upon entering the study, Cassandra gently rapped on the door. "Raphael." she called out but no answer. Maybe he was working hard and didn't hear her._

_"Raphael." Cassandra said louder, sure that he would hear her but still silence. Then, she smelled smoke. Cassandra knew there was a fireplace in Raphael's study...but why would he burn it this early, in this warm weather?_

_She hesistated for a moment and opened the door. "Raphael, I know you don't like me bothering you but..." Cassandra said and then shrieked._

_Raphael's fireplace was lit and her books were being thrown in there to burn. All of her favorites: Plato, Utopia, Iliad..._

_And her favorite book of them all, the one that her dead mother saved up to give her before she died: Oddessy. Raphael held it and Cassandra lunged for it. "NO!" she screamed and Raphael stopped her with his hand._

_"Quiet. This book will burn, Cassandra and so will your other books too." he said coldly and threw it in the fire. The flames greedily leaped up and ate the pages of the book, which Cassandra's teary eyes watched it burn. _

_"Why!" she cried out and Raphael took his arms and held her. "You aren't going to read those books again. You aren't going to taint your mind with silly things like that...you're going to concern yourself with much more important things fit for a wife as yourself." he explained and Cassandra saw her mother's handwriting. _

_'Never give up, Cassie. Never ever give up and place all of your faith in the gods.' _

_That went straight up in flames._

Lying on the bed, she started to read her favorite story from the small book that Sophita gave her about the gods.

"And Athene waved her staff over the patch of ground, up coming a tree, a tree that was full of olives. Even the horse of Posiden marvled at the sight of the tree, giving the signal that Athene had won the contest. The people ate some of the olives and offically declared that their city shall be called Athens, after the brave and clever goddess, Athene." Cassandra read outloud to herself and sighed.

She wanted to be Athene so bad. Athene was such a beautiful, wise, brave goddess. She could not be tied down with marriage or abuse. She was her own time and her ownself...

She closed the book and closed her eyes. If only...

xxxx

"Cassandra! Cassandra, come here!" Raphael called out, pacing around with impatiently. "Where are you?"

Cassandra appeared in a quick stride, annoyed with his callings. "Yes, Raphael?" she asked, keeping the irritated tone from her voice. She briefly wondered what he could possibly want this time. Raphael took one look at her and slapped her across the face.

She held back the tears from her eyes and slowly looked up. Raphael seemed angry at her. "Guess what I found underneath your sheets." he asked cruelly and pulled out a small sword that had teeth in the blade. Cassandra kept it there to practice and to hopefully one day kill him when he was asleep or off guard, but she never spoke of it.

"What is that?" Cassandra pretended not to know and Raphael grabbed her by the collar, slamming her into a wall. "Don't play stupid with me, I know you hid this. Trying to kill me? Scheming behind my back, you stupid wrench? Or did you deliberatly disobeyed me and decided to practice?" he demanded, his eyes flashing. Cassandra kept herself brave and Raphael shook her.

"Answer me!" Raphael commanded and she grabbed his wrist. "You're choking me!" she cried out and Raphael loosened his grip, smiling widely. "Fine. Don't answer me. I know you did it. You wanted to kill me...you hate me, don't you? Always did. But...you'll learn to love me. You'll learn to adore me and to worship me." he said and shifted her upwards. "Do not resist me or anger me further."

xxxx

The next night, after Raphael's outburst, they hosted a small party. Cassandra had to wear the tightest outfits and wear her hair in the tightest and most painful of fashion, all while smiling and being the good hostess.

Raphael took her hand and dragged her around, forcing her no rest and time to think. Cassandra was unhappy, but forced herself to hold it all inside, not showing any emotion except happiness.

The wives of the successful men that Raphael had contacts with were silent and goregous. They wore stuff so tight that Cassandra feared that they might pass out from lack of air. Raphael pulled her close to himself and she felt him tighten around her shoulders.

Suddenly, everything burst. Everything, everything that she was forced to live with everyday, burst. When Raphael was distracted, Cassandra slipped away and ran to the courtyard.

She sat near the back and put her hands into her face. Cassandra hated this. She didn't want this, she wanted to be back home. She shed silent tears and sobbed silently for a short time. Her gloved hands, she pulled off her silk gloves, despising the roughness of it. Her hands, pearly white, shone back her. Cassandra then realized that she had not actually seen her hands for a year. They were usually covered up by something or Raphael usually had them in his.

Cassandra then realized that she had not seen her body in years. Not her body which were trapped in clothing and in Raphael's embrace. Mirrors were too high to see her full length and Cassandra had a wondering mind. She had also forgotten what she looked like with her hair down.

Her thoughts were interrupted when someone roughly picked her up. Raphael had a tight, irritated face as he looked at her. Cassandra didn't care but she soon felt a blow to her ribs.

xxx

Cassandra knew that Raphael was restless and that's why she did not stay around him for more than fifty seconds. He was bored, done with whatever he was supposed to do, and had no one to deal with.

She knew that Raphael would want something from her to pass the time. He's done it before and she knew that he would do it again. Cassandra successfully avoided him the entire first part of the day and was trying to find things to pass her time.

Keeping all of her senses open, she touched the piano. Raphael gave her the piano as a gift so she could play and Cassandra could play very well. Since she had nothing to do, she learned piano and other musical things to entertain herself and if Raphael wanted to be entertained before intercourse.

Playing the softest song she knew, she played well. The music floated around the room, making her feel like she was a little girl again. Happy, carefree...

Then, Cassandra felt someone kiss her neck. 'Oh, hell no.' Cassandra thought darkly. Of COURSE Raphael could hear the piano...

Raphael started to nibble at her ear and was drinking wine, Cassandra concluded, obviously lusting for her, but she contiuned to play and tried to ingnore him.

Then, he wrapped his arms around so his hands were in front of her and squeezed her chest. Cassandra jerked a little, making her slam the keys down. Raphael chuckled in her ear. "What's wrong, Cassandra? Something interrupt your playing?" he snickered and kissed her on the cheek.

"I love hearing you play. Music is such a marvelous thing to have...keep playing. I like hearing it." Raphael said and Cassandra obeyed, replaying the same melody flawlessly. Raphael paced around the room, listening to her playing and smiling. "I believe that is a lullabye?"

Cassandra just nodded and kept playing, looking at the keys. Raphael then glided over to her and said, "Let's make this more interesting."

Moving her hand, he forced her to play a few forceful, loud notes, making a strong sound. "This," he murmured, "is supposed to create an erotic tension. It's been played several times before and it is a rather old but useful melody that whores use to get more money."

Cassandra swallowed hard as he traveled down. "I learned it the hard way myself, many women played this for me."

xxxx

A few days afterwards, Cassandra once more found herself alone in the mansion. Raphael was once more away and this time, he would not be back until much later tonight.

'Good riddance.' she thought and threw off the covers. Today, she was going to just be who she was before Raphael stole her away from her home.

Putting a simple blue dress, she smiled at the reflection. It wasn't tight or uncomfortable at all. Cassandra let her hair stay down and put on boots instead of those ridiculous shoes she had to wear everyday.

Humming a old tune that she knew, Cassandra walked into the courtyard, smelling the goregous flowers that grew. Her hand flew over the red roses and sighed. Roses were Raphael's favorite flower, especially red. He always gave them to her and never let her wear anything else.

'I'm sick of roses.' Cassandra thought and plucked a blue lily. Placing it in her hair, she contiuned her path, enjoying the peace to it's fullest. She even did a little work around the house.

It was already dusk and Cassandra knew her time of peace and happiness had to end. Getting out of her dress and placing it somewhere else, she took off the boots and put them back in the closet.

The flower remained and Cassandra put it in a little wooden box to help her remember who she really was. Closing the lid and hiding it in her many drawers, she sighed.

Then, she realized that she was wearing her undergarments. (Note: Remember, this is 16th cenutry. Undergarments covered the body.) 'I must have forgotten.' Cassandra thought.

Then, her fingers fell open the garments and she wound up not wearing anything. She touched her face. Cassandra was...beautiful. Naturally beautiful.

'I have not even truly looked at myself in five years. Raphael has seen me...but...I haven't. I look so stunning...why haven't I noticed this before? Surely I would have known, it being me and all...' Cassandra pondered, thinking deeply.

"Cassandra!" Raphael's voice traveled up the stairs, echoing through her ears, breaking her thoughts. Cassandra panicked and hid in the closet with her undergarments. "Shit!" she hissed and tried to get them on.

"Cassandra, where the hell are you?" Raphael demanded and she buttoned it up. "I'm right here!" she answered and walked out of the closet, pasting a relieved sigh and her face. "You frightened me."

Raphael blinked at her outfit and Cassandra knew what his question would be. "I was changing...and I thought I saw something and when you called my name, I accidently fell over." she lied with a laugh.

He cleared his throat and Cassandra almost knew what he was thinking. It was really all he thought about.

"Perhaps, Cassandra, you would be so kind to put on a dress so you wouldn't look foolish for dinner?" Raphael said almost reluctantly. Cassandra pulled out a jade green dress, "This was the one I was looking for." she told him and put it on.

'Ow, this dress hurts. Now I remember why I don't wear this stuff.' she unhappiliy complained mentally as she ate. Rapheal droned on and on about what happened and who said what...it was all very boring.

Raphael dabbed a napkin on his mouth and then casually said, "By the way, Xianghua will be coming tommorrow."

That was when Cassandra dropped her fork. She HATED Xianghua, that stuck up snobby wrench. "Is there something wrong, Cassandra? You seem so jumpy." he smirked. Raphael knew his wife hated Xianghua but he liked to play around with her. It amused him.

"Raphael, you know I don't like Xianghua at all." Cassandra accused him and he pretended to look suprised. "Why, Cassandra love, I had no idea you didn't like her. After all, I naturally assumed that you always were so kind and courteous to her that you had become the best of friends." Raphael sarcastically laced his words with pretend shock.

She made a face and he smiled. "My dear, dear Cassandra, Xianghua is a very good friend of mine. It would be wrongful of me not to invite her over, would it not?" he asked her and Cassandra gave him a look.

"You don't invite over a lot people except for buisness and I think you invite her over to spite me." she stated and he laughed. "I would NEVER do such a thing to you, love." Raphael deined jokingly.

Of course Raphael always invited her over to spite Cassandra most of the time. Sometimes, it was real buisness but to spite Cassandra was his entertainment. Sometimes, he cheated on Cassandra with Xianghua and then went to make love to Cassandra. It was just his way of doing things.

Cassandra never knew about it but if she did, what was she going to do about it?

"Just remember to be good, Cassandra or you will not see the light of day ever again." he warned her and extended his hand. "Now then, back to our chambers." Raphael said in a almost cold tone.

Cassandra unwillingly took his hand and he led her back up to their room.

xxx

Xianghua was no doubt the worst person that Cassandra ever met. She always got worse and Cassandra couldn't stand her voice. It made her head hurt much worse than it already should.

Taking her leave, Cassandra rushed into the backyard and breathed heaviliy. The young wife then threw herself on the grass and watched the animals trot by her.

Raphael was a bit angry. The only reason, the reason that he even wanted Xianghua here in the first place was so Cassandra would get mad and he would have a reason to punish her. But he had forgotten that Cassandra could just leave and wait until Xianghua left then come out.

The Asian warrior was searching around the place, possibly finding things to steal, for he knew that she was a thief at heart. Of course, things like that never missed him and Raphael grew bored. He glanced out the backyard and thought bitterly, 'I should get that destroyed. It gives her a reason to run.'

Turning his head back at Xianghua, he shrugged. He was bored and she'll get bored, plus Cassandra was been unwilling in bed lately...

xxx

Cassandra got up and walked around. Bored and she didn't want to go back in there with Xianghua. She wasn't going to give Raphael his amusement for the day.

'What could they possibly be doing for this long?'

xxxx

Raphael almost threw Xianghua's clothes at her and picked up his shirt.

Xianghua caught them and left to the next room, giving Raphael relief. She wasn't all that good compared to his wife, Cassandra. She wasn't even all that goregous either against Cassandra either.

Cassandra was one in million who was excellent in bed. She was exactly what he wanted, she could make him satisfied, even more than that. Sure, Cassandra resisted him but he liked that. He fought to control her, he always won, but she gave him a hard battle to fight.

Xianghua on the other hand, was subbmissive and she was a whore. She slept with thousands of men in her lifetime and she was nothing more than that. Xianghua was not like Cassandra at all nor will she ever be one.

Now Raphael wanted Cassandra to finish up what Xianghua was too stupid to begin. Putting on his clothes, Raphael heard Xianghua reenter the room. He gave a frustrated sigh.

"Yes?" he asked and Xianghua placed her hands on her hips. "Your wife is downstairs." she told him and Raphael buttoned up his shirt, leaving Xianghua in silence.

Cassandra waited with an impatient stride, making Raphael smile. Lovely girl.

"Something the matter, love?" he asked outright and Cassandra glared at him. "I want Xianghua to be gone." she demanded with fierceness and Raphael laughed a little.

"And why?" he snickered and she walked right up to him. "I don't like her. I want her out." Cassandra repiled hotly.

He thought about it for a moment. "But she's not your guest. She's mine." he retorted egging the Greek warrioress on. Cassandra looked at him with disgust.

"You throw out all my guests." she pointed out and he took her chin. "Only out of love and concern for you." he said and kissed her on the cheek.

"Alright, fine. I'll tell her to leave...but you have to give me something in return." Raphael suggested and Cassandra swallowed. Great.

"The second after she leaves, I want you to go up to our room, take off everything you have and get in the bed. I want you to be ready when I come and when I do, you have to do everything I say, understand?" he told her and Cassandra sighed. Why not? He was going to do it anyway.

"Fine. Just get her out." she accepted his propsal and Raphael smiled wickedly. Excellent.

He told Xianghua to leave because of some buisness that he had to attend to and she bought that. The second Raphael saw her horse gone out of sight, he locked the door and rushed up the steps to their room. Raphael closed the doors to their room with his wife on his bed.

xxx

_"Don't you dare touch me!" Cassandra cried out and held out the knife. "I mean it!"_

_Raphael laughed and it made her blood boil. That man, even if he was her husband, was not going to touch her. He was going to have to get pleasure somewhere else but not her!_

_He advanced toward her and she stepped back. She was shaking, she had never done this before. Cassandra never truly threatened someone with a knife, not playlike anyway. Her hand trembled with fear but she tried to hide it the best she could. _

_"Stay away from me." she warned again but this time, Raphael was impatient. Tonight was their wedding night and he'll be damned if Cassandra didn't screw him...but somehow, he was amused by this. Her resistance fueled him._

_Quick as a cat, Raphael grabbed her and got the knife at her own throat. Cassandra tried hard not to buckle underneath her fear but Raphael pressed it hard against her throat. "You are going to mine tonight. You don't know my extent of anger, Cassandra, and you should never know. I can make your life hell, Cassandra, I have the power to do so." he hissed in her ear and licked her neck, his wife cringing. "God, you are so good. Soft and silky."_

_"Please. Raphael, please." Cassandra begged and he chuckled. "My dear sweet wife, you'll enjoy it. All the women do. In fact, you'll be begging." Raphael assured her and pulled a sleeve down, showing her bare shoulder, kissing it, slowly moving up to her neck._

_"Every night,'' he murmured, "every night you must be mine." Cassandra felt disgust and she tried to shake him off but he was too determined. His free hand went underneath her top and groped her chest. _

_"Be good." he whispered in her ear. "Be good and obey me."_

Cassandra opened her eyes and wearily sighed. Why her? Why did she have to undergo this? Did she do something wrong?

Raphael had her in a tight embrace and she wanted to die. There was nothing here for her, only hate, disgust and torment. Cassandra wanted to run far far away from him but she knew this was impossible.

xxx

Cassandra woke up to the morning sunlight early next morning. She rubbed her eyes and sighed. Last night almost killed her, being submissive to her husband and undergoing torment of her dreams.

Cassandra looked around and saw that her husband was gone once more but to where was unknown. He would have indicated that Raphael was going to leave for buisness again...

She shook her head. It didn't matter. Find out where Raphael was and see if Cassandra had another day to herself. Dressing herself in a violet dress with sleeves, Cassandra listened at his study door. She herself would not go in there but to know that he was in there and that Cassandra was once more in prison.

She heard someone shut a book and sighed. Raphael was home today...but he had another guest...

Pressing her ear closer to the door, she could hear their conversation:

"You are a foolish man, Sorel."

"Save your patheic attempts to insult me. I am not offended nor swayed."

"You will regret having those pieces."

Raphael laughed coldly, making Cassandra flinch.

"I will not regret it. In fact, I think YOU will."

"Any part of Soul Edge is dangerous..."

"And powerful."

"The power comes with a price, Sorel. A big one. It eats away at your soul."

"Then it shouldn't be a problem: I don't have a soul."

"It'll drive you crazy."

"I am already."

The guest seemed to retreat near the back and said, "You have been warned."

That gave Cassandra a signal to get out of there before they open the door and see her. Hurrying down the steps at lighting speed, she pretended to walk in just as the men opened the doors. A young, blonde hair man with a large coat, a man Cassandra had never seen before walked down the steps and out the door. She swallowed and watched him leave before Raphael roughly grabbed her chin.

"Let's go to breakfast." was all he said and tugged her with him to the dining room. She willingly followed him with questions buzzing around in her mind. Who was that? Soul Edge? Why is Raphael interested in the pieces?

xxx

It was a long day.

First, Raphael was irritated with everything and everyone. He often snapped at the servants because they were annoying and they didn't do their job right. Raphael often insulted them frequently throughout the day.

At evening, when Cassandra and him were having dinner, a servant whom Cassandra concluded was new, did a very, very bad thing: she dropped a plate.

Actually, it was Cassandra's fault. Embarrassingly, Cassandra got her foot stuck in the chair. She had only realized it when she tried to move it. Not wanting her husband to laugh at her, Cassandra struggled with the chair to let her go and she used all of her strength to pull it out, kicking the poor maid. The servant, not trying to fall headfirst in the table, jerked backwards and accidently dropped a plate.

It shattered all over the floor and Cassandra automatically jumped up. Raphael just sat there, calmly as he could be. There was a tense, silent moment before Raphael said rather coldly:

"I pay you to bring food to the table. I pay you to handle my china plates. Is that so hard to ask because if I wanted to pay you for being clumsy and stupid, I would be out of money."

"Raphael, it was my fault-" Cassandra tried to tell him before he glared at her. "Don't speak unless you are spoken to." Raphael snapped at her, making Cassandra shut up.

"Clean this mess up now. If I ever see you with one of my plates or even near them, I will cut your hand off." he commanded the servant and the poor servant began to get frightened of him, speaking in quick, frantic french.

Cassandra felt her heart thud and Raphael seemed to only get angrier with the girl. "Shut up, you stupid girl. Not only is your french disgusting, but it's even revolting to look at you." he snarled at her and the servant tried to be quiet but she was whimpering.

Cassandra couldn't stand this anymore. 'Please, little girl, just be quiet...or you'll get Raphael mad...' she mentally begged her.

Raphael was obviously fed up with the girl's whimpering, grabbed her hand. "If you won't shut up," Raphael growled, "then I'll give you something to whimper about!"

He pulled out a knife and slammed the servant's hand on the table. The servant screamed and cried, begging him to stop.

"Raphael, no!" Cassandra cried out and he glowered at her. "Didn't I already tell you to be quiet? Sit there and be quiet until I get through with this brat." Raphael darkly said.

"Raphael, please, she learned her lesson. Let her go, she's just a girl. It was my fault.." Cassandra pleaded with him and Raphael harshly stared at her.

"Do not test me again, Cassandra. Remember your place." he hissed at her and Cassandra swallowed. "I beg of you, Raphael, let her go." she repeated and got up.

"Sit down!" he shouted and Cassandra quickly sat back down. He let the girl go and stared at the servant. "Clean this up, NOW." he said with biting tones. "Leave my sight at once!''

The servant quickly left and Cassandra started getting up before Raphael whirled around. "Sit down, I'm not through with you yet!" he threatened her and Cassandra sat back down again.

He grabbed her collar. "Don't you EVER contridict me like that again, Cassandra, ever." Raphael angerily told her and she stared at his psychotic eyes.

Without warning, he picked her up, fighting and kicking, all the way up to their room. He threw her on the bed and started taking off her dress before she slapped him across the face.

"You little bitch." he hissed angerily and struck her in the jaw. Cassandra cried out in pain and started to kick.

"Get off of me! Get off!" she shrieked and he became frustrated with her refusal, throwing her out of the bed.

Cassandra, relieved to be out of the bed, held her jaw. It hurt her badly and she feared that it was broken.

Raphael on the other hand, seemed very angry. "You stupid little wrench." he hissed and walked to a dresser, pulling out a whip. Cassandra automatically became frightened and started to slide away from him.

"You've forgotten your manners, Cassandra. It's been way too long since I taught them to you. Smarting off, complaining, running off, contridicting me...now you refuse me. I won't have a rebellious little wife in this household, oh no. You know, I always liked you after I teach you, you're always so submissive and quiet." Raphael sneered at her and raised the whip.

"This will teach you." he said and then brought the whip down against her skin. Cassandra howled in pain as he brought it down again and again...

Then, she lost count how many times she was whipped. It made her cry to think that she had to live with it...

Then, Cassandra saw Raphael's face. Pain and suprise shot across his face and he fell forward. Cassandra darted out of the way and she saw someone above her, holding a base of a glass vase.

'My savior.' was the last thought Cassandra had before she passed out.

x

Cassandra awoke to a gentle patting on her forehead. "You're okay now. You're out of there." a soft voice told her and she rubbed her head.

She raised her eyes to a young man wearing green. "Who are you?" Cassandra inquired, confused of where she was. The man looked around and answered, "We're in the Jaqucline Forest. It's really small, we can get out in a few hours."

"I asked for your name, not where we are." Cassandra corrected him and he blushed. "I'm sorry. My...english may be good but sometimes I get a little confused. I am Link." Link repiled and she sat up, blinking.

"Eh...how long was I out?" she asked and Link looked thoughtful. "Around three to four hours. I carried you the way here but it's getting very dark." he said and turned his head slightly. That's when Cassandra noticed them and gasped.

Link's ears were pointy and long. They were not human ears at all, not even to be a disfigurement. One of them had an earring but her eyes stared in disbelief at the ear.

"You...your ears..." she barely made out and Link turned back to her. "Hm? Oh, you noticed." he shrugged. "I'm not from around this world. I am from a place called Hyrule, a place you have never heard of, which makes me a Hyrulian elf." he explained and Cassandra was taken back.

"Oh. Okay. I see." she made out and he gave her a concerned look. "Are you okay? That frenchman hurt you really bad." Link asked softly and Cassandra stared at him for a moment before it flashed in her mind.

_Raphael!_

"Oh no..." she moaned. "I completely forgot about him. He's probabley woken up by now and searching for us."

"Huh?" Link looked quite puzzled and she grabbed him. "We got to get out of here before you lose your life and I lose my freedom." she quickly said.

"I don't understand..." Link shook his head and Cassandra gave a sigh. "The man you speak of is my husband, Raphael Sorel. He...is a very very jealous man. He will kill you for taking me and he will punish me for running with you." she quickly explained and got up.

Link swallowed hard. "Oh. Well, I guess we better go. Are you feeling okay or do I have to carry you again?" he quietly asked and she smiled a little. This elf was so sweet and kind to her, a huge change from a man of being selfish and cruel towards her.

"No but thanks anyway. I'll walk or run, depending the situation." Cassandra answered and tugged at his sleeve. "Now let's go!"

They ran most of the way but stopped to a quick stride when they were sure that they reached the exit to the forest. Cassandra felt her wounds come back to her as she walked, the painful bruises rubbing against her clothing.

Suddenly, she realized that she was still wearing her dress. 'No wonder I think it's hot. I wearing long sleeves.' Cassandra bitterly smiled and Link noticed her smile. "Why are you smiling?" he asked curiously.

"I look ridiculous in this outfit in this forest. I wearing high heels and they're sticking into the ground. My hair must be a wreck. I didn't notice it until my bruises were rubbing up against it. I must seem like a crazy hag." Cassandra laughed a little and Link blinked. "You don't look bad. I think you look very pretty." he repiled and she looked at him.

"Thank you very much, Link." she said with suprise. That was a compliment that no one has ever said to her in a long, long time.

Breaking her thoughts, the elf pointed to a small light. "There. There's the exit. We better hurry." he stated.

Suddenly, men's voices were talking loudly, giving orders. "Search the area, men! The kid couldn't have gone far with Sorel's wife." one boomed and Cassandra swallowed.

"Oh no." she moaned. "I should have known that they would go to the exit. Link, we gotta think of something before they find us!"

Link swallowed hard and said, "Cassandra, I'm going to have to carry you."

Cassandra blinked. "Sure, okay." she agreed with confusion and Link picked her up in his arms. "Now, on my back, there's a quiver with some arrows in it. Take one and break the head off." he ordered and she took it, breaking the stone from the wooden arrow.

"Now throw it against the those big stones over there." he said and she obeyed, the stone clinked loudly. "Over there! They're over there!" a man said and Link started running towards the exit.

Cassandra felt his heartbeat increase as he ran and he did not break down under her weight, carrying her as if she was a feather.

Link broke through the exit and put her back down. "Well, that should give us some time before they realize they were wrong. Come on, we got to keep moving until we hit a town." he chuckled a bit and Cassandra looked at the road. She realized that she wanted Link to carry her again...

xxx

Link looked at the new companion as he walked. He saw her glance worriedly behind her as if she was expecting someone or something to follow them.

'Poor Cassandra.' he sincerly thought. 'I hope she'll be okay.'

xxx

They arrived at a town called Fullerkin three hours later and took the cheapest, most disgusting hotel they could find. Cassandra remembered that Raphael sometimes went to Fullerkin to drink and gamble over cards. She knew that he would look here first because it was the closest town besides Jack Hollow but gangs and theives were common in that area.

"Your husband drinks?" Link asked almost angerily and Cassandra laid on the greasy bed. "Yes. He doesn't get drunk though, he says that he has a high tolerance. But I know when he's been drinking because of three reasons: His breath smells like it. He's always very commanding and mad. Lastly, he wakes me up, not counting that he stays out extremely late." she explained and Link clutched his fist.

"I swear that won't happen again." Link said and Cassandra smiled a little. "Don't worry. I don't intend for it to happen anyway." she said. "Goodnight."

Link sat on the other bed and stared at the floor for a long time. For some reason, he couldn't sleep. 'I need to take a walk.' Link thought and got up before remembering that Raphael may be in the town, either drinking or looking.

So he got a cloak. That should at least conceal him for a while.

Walking outside, he saw a large group of men circle around a bar. 'I wonder what that's up to.' Link thought and starting to watch from afar.

Suddenly, one man broke through and said with a rough, thick accent that was unrecogizable, "Al'ght men. The damn 'ar is 'pen. Come on in."

The men cheered and hurridly entered the bar. Link was going to turn around and go back to the hotel before a well dressed man walked right into it. At first, Link drew a blank slate but then realized who that was: Raphael Sorel.

Now he _had _to follow him.

xxxx

Upon entering the bar, Link discovered two things: Seeing people drunk is not a pretty sight and watch where you walk.

Carefully avoiding the men, he saw Raphael walk up the stairs to another room. Link followed him from a distance and saw another set of bars and rooms. "No wonder no one in Hyrule drinks alcohol. Who could stand to see this?" Link muttered under his breath as he made his way through the sea of drunk men and prostitues.

Finally, Raphael stopped and sat a table far left of the bar, his back turned to the table behind him. Link grabbed the seat and started to watch him carefully.

"Drink. Now." Raphael snapped and a mug was passed to him, him drinking almost a quarter. 'He can hit it hard, can he?' Link thought sarcastically as he watched Raphael take another swig.

"Where is Zhan?" Raphael asked hotly and a beared man smoking a pipe approached him. "Somethin' I can do for you, Raphael?" he asked and sat down.

"I have another job for you." Raphael repiled darkly, taking another drink. "It involves killing and kidnapping. I'll pay you a handsome sum of money if you do it."

Zhan smiled sadistically, making Link shiver. "Jobs I live for. What is it?" Zhan asked and Raphael looked at him. "My wife has been taken by a man." Raphael answered.

Zhan looked astonished. "Your wife left you?" he said incredibly and Raphael glared at him. "No you fool! She's has been kidnapped by another man who gave me the head injury." he corrected him, making Link laughed silently. 'More of taking her out of hell.' Link mentally snickered. Zhan looked at his head hard.

"I see none." he spoke puzzled and Raphael had a disgusted look on his face. "I healed myself. Using Soul Edge." he repiled.

"Oh, the Sword of Salvation. The rumors are true." Zhan said and Raphael sighed angerily. "Can we get to the point? My wife has been taken. I want the man dead and cut into several pieces. I want my wife back alive." he told him and drank more.

Link couldn't remember why he was shocked: Soul Edge or having a death mark put over him. 'So he is looking for Soul Edge too.' Link thought and Raphael cut his thoughts.

"I will pay you gold straight out if you find her alive and kill the man." Raphael told Zhan and Zhan smiled wickedly. "I'll take it. It won't be hard, especially here. I have contacts everyone, including all the hotels here and the town next over. They make a stop, I'll know." he told Raphael and Link's eyes went wide.

'Oh no. Cassandra!' he thought frantically. Getting up slowly, Link made his way past the two men and almost got there when he was stopped by a prostitute.

She rubbed up against him and said seductivly, "Want to have a night, handsome?"

Link swallowed and pushed her away gently. "No thank you." he said, blushing violently. The girl looked upset and dismayed, walking away. Link breathed a sigh of relief and walked down the steps before he was grabbed roughly.

"Where are you going, boy?" a drunk voice asked angerily and Link slowly turned around. He saw a huge man surrounded by other large men and the girl he rejected. 'Oh great...' he thought and stood up straight.

"I am going...out and get some sleep." Link said and the big guy glared at him. "You 'jecting my sister?" he demanded and Link swallowed. "Sister?"

"Yeah. All she wanted was a date. How dare you reject my baby sister like that!" he snarled and pushed the elf down the stairs. Link hit the bottom hard and rubbed his head. "Just what I need.'' Link muttered and got up.

The man raged after him and Link ducked, tripping him. "I think this is my time to go." Link stated and leaped over the fallen drunk. Unforunatly, another man stood right in front of him, holding his elbow out. Link hit directly into it and fell on his back.

"Ugh..." he moaned and turned over, seeing the guy again. "Can't you leave me alone? I'm in a big hurry..."

The drunk man kicked him and Link was suddenly surrounded by a gang. "Look, I don't want a fight, I just want to..." he tried to say before a glass was thrown at him. "Okay, talking won't solve anything."

"Get him!" the leader cried out and Link was suddenly being a target for chairs, glasses and stones. He gritted his teeth. Link faced Gannondorf, Marjora's Mask, witches and poisonous creatures but _this was ridiculous._

He saw Raphael above him, looking down with uninterest and boredom. Rage enveloped him and Link began to fight back.

Link flipped backwards and landed on a table. One man tried to lunge for him, making Link jump on his shoulders and stomp on them. Blocking a punch, he slammed one guy into the floor with a crack.

The leader tried to stab him but Link easily threw him at the bar, sending him crashing. Then, he realized that the entire bar (excluding Raphael and Zhan) was now against him.

"How dare he do that to Jerthro! Kill him!" one roared and Link became a little worried at that point.

"Once more, Link gets himself in trouble." he murmured and prepared a fight before someone snatched him by the shoulders.

"Come on. I got a way out for you." a voice hissed in his ear and Link followed willingly, being led into a back room with men cursing for revenge.

"Thank you..." he turned around and saw a young man with black hair. "Sir. I owe you much."

"Actually, I owe you." the man corrected him. "I've been waiting for someone to beat that Jerthro up for years. My name's Maxi, by the way. I'm the owner of this bar."

"Well, it's been great meeting you, Maxi. I will repay the favor back to you someday. I think I'll compensate you for your...er, troubles." Link offered and pulled out a green gem from his pocket. Maxi stared at it.

"I can't accept that. That's a priceless gem. That'll feed this country for decades on that gem." he said incredously and Link blinked. "Um...well, actually, it's not worth much where I come from. You take it." Link stuttered and Maxi took it slowly.

"Well, it may not be worth much there but it is here. Thanks anyway." Maxi thanked and pointed to a door. "That door will lead you outside."

"Thank you again, Maxi. I hope you will have good luck with that gem." Link thanked once more and walked out of the door.

xxx

Link finally made it back to the hotel and entered the room only to be witnessed to Cassandra violently turning and tossing. "No...no...no..." she cried out and Link tried to wake her.

"Cassandra, wake up! Wake up, it's a bad dream!" Link cried out and Cassandra didn't hear him. Instead, she sobbed real tears in her dreamlike state.

"Leave me alone...leave me alone...oh, please please don't...please don't hurt me..." Cassandra begged to her unseen tormentor and it increased, making her kick and scream.

"Cassandra, wake up! Wake up now, it's a dream! Wake up!" Link fruitlessly tried to awaken her but his attempts failed once more. Cassandra was stuck in her nightmare and it became more and more frightening.

"Stop...you're hurting me...I can't take this anymore!" she shrieked and slapped Link across the face. Link felt his face and thought that he may be bleeding and that'll he'll have a huge bruise tommorrow.

Upon slapping him, she awoke with a jerk and blinked. Realizing what she had done, she hugged Link. "Oh Link...I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to slap you..." Cassandra sobbed. "I didn't mean too..."

Link swallowed the pain and tears, smiling weakly. "You have a strong arm. It's okay. I understand. What were you dreaming about that was so horrible?"

Cassandra looked upset and looked down shamefully. "The first time Raphael ever whipped me." she answered softly. Link put her head on his chest as she cried. "Oh Link, it was horrible. That was the thing that made me realize that he was insane. After that, I realized that I could never be safe around him. Never be myself again, only his toy."

Link stroked her hair and sighed. "Cassandra, I know that this is the wrong time to tell you but we have to go." he told her and added, "Raphael has placed a bounty on my head and has hired a man to find us, kill me and take you back to him. He says that he has connections to the everyone who owns the hotels here and the town over. We may already be found."

Cassandra looked at him tearfully and wiped away her eyes. "How would you know?" she asked and Link told her about the bar, Raphael's conversation, the fight and Maxi.

"We gotta go." he said finally after his story. "Now." Cassandra nodded her head and got up. "Let's go."

xxxx

Quickly getting out of Fullerkin and into another path, Cassandra realized that Link was tired.

"Link, maybe we should stop. You're tired and you have gotten no sleep." she offered and Link shook his head. "No. I'm fine. I can survive without sleep for five days." he politely refused and she cocked her head.

"You've done this kind of thing before?" she raised an eyebrow and Link nodded. "Yes. I've done it before. It's almost like my life really." he answered.

Cassandra remained silent as they walked alongside each other. Dawn was breaking through and she sighed.

"Are you sure Raphael was hiring someone? He could have been in a fit of rage." she asked Link and Link made a face. "Eh, let's see. He throughly described how I was supposed to be mutilated. Is that him being in a fit of rage?" he said flatly and Cassandra breathed deeply.

"Great. Even worse, I'll give us away by wearing this stuff." Cassandra unhappiliy said and Link looked at it. "Well, we could pass you off as a peasant." he offered.

"How many peasants you know wear silk dresses and french braid on a daily basis?" Cassandra asked and Link sighed. "Guess you're right. We'll have to get you some new clothes." he said.

"Yeah, but where? These towns are literally guarded now. One look from us will send a whirlwind of bounty hunters." she asked of him and Link suddenly had a idea.

"How much longer do you think you can wear that?" he inquired suddenly and Cassandra blinked. "Uh, well, as long as I need to.."

"Great. Wear it one more day." Link cut her off. "We gotta hurry through the next town."

xxx

They went quick through that town. Cassandra almost forgot that she even walked by it.

Link seemed to know exactly where he was going and Cassandra didn't question it. After all, she had never really been to the outside parts beside Raphael's mansion so she had no judgement.

A day passed by with walking and rest. While they rested, Link entertained her with stories of his childhood and of his adventures.

"So after I got shocked for the second time and dragged around the place for a third time, I found out that the bull was vunerable to my fire arrows. Tatl didn't help much except that she pointed out the bull had horns and could, in fact, slam me. I had to run around the place four or five times before the bull went down and I was completely and utterly out of breath. I nearly passed out before I was transported to another Giant. That's when I found out about the other two I had to free. Tatl was not particularly happy about me going to water, she despises being wet." Link laughingly explained. "But now I have a paranoia of bulls and when I'm near one, I always have my fire arrows ready."

Cassandra giggled and it made Link laugh some more. "I never would have survived the adventures you've done. I would have fainted right then and there if I saw a huge bull charging at me." Cassandra admitted.

"The trick is to never be afraid. You gotta trust your instintics and wit. And even if the help sucks, it's still good. Navi was really helpful to me but she did repeat alot." Link told her and she smiled. "I wish I was as brave as you." Cassandra said.

Link looked around and said, "We better get going. We're almost there."

xxxx

It took another two hours to arrive at their destination: a small cottage high on a hill. Cassandra was curious to know why she was being taken there.

"A friend of mine lives in that cottage. Her name is Talim. She'll help us out." Link explained at they reached the top.

He knocked on the door and a small black haired girl in pigtails answered. "Oh Link, the winds told me you were coming. Come in, I just made some tea for you and your friend." she said, ushering them inside.

Link nodded and Cassandra just walked in. "I guess you're Talim, right?" she asked and she nodded. "Yes. Are you spending the night here."

"Yes, we are if that's okay with you." Link repiled and Talim smiled. "I haven't seen you in two weeks. Where did you come from?"

It took an hour to explain everything. Talim simply nodded and gasped at the right places. Cassandra felt very comfortable speaking to her but she still felt uneasy. Her husband could put her in danger as well.

"Cassandra, your husband shall not find us here. You have to know where to look to find here or get impossibly lost." Talim assured her as if she was reading her mind. "And Link, your search has ended somewhat unsuccessfully?"

Link swallowed hard and stammered, "Well...I did managed to get a piece...but that was it...no more has been found..."

Talim just nodded and took the tea tray. "I'll be right back." she told them and left. Cassandra turned to him. "What search?"

"Eh..." Link sweated and sighed, "Soul Edge. I've been looking for Soul Edge."

Cassandra became alarmed. "Raphael spoke of Soul Edge too, the morning earlier before you came. Oh Link...I hope you aren't going to do anything drastic with it..." she pleaded and he put up his hands. "Don't worry. I'm going to destroy Soul Edge. That's why I came here in the first place. My homeland, Hyrule, was being destroyed by this magician and I believed him to be controlled by Soul Edge. I came to this world to destroy it." Link explained and sat back.

She relaxed a little, knowing that. He had a good reason unlike Raphael who wanted it for it's power.

"Link, I'm going to help you find Soul Edge and destroy it." Cassandra suddenly said and Link made a wiry grin. "Cassandra, I can't let you endanger your life. I will find you a santuary that you will be safe in." he refused her request.

"Link...please. I want to help you." she tried once more and Link looked at her with weary eyes. "No. Talim will help you find a place that will be safe from Raphael." he refused again and Cassandra slumped back in her chair.

"Great." she mumbled and Talim came back. "Cassandra, I think I have some clothes for you to wear. It won't be classy or anything..." she started to say.

"Oh good. I was tired of this anyway." Cassandra almost leaped up making Talim a little suprised. "Oh...okay. Well, follow me." she said and Cassandra followed her to the next room.

xxx

"I love it! Where did you get it?" Cassandra asked, twirling her skirt. Talim shrugged. "It's odd. A couple of months back, something told me to buy it...I guess I know now why." she answered.

It worked for Cassandra. It was blue and white top and skirt with a red tie. Small silver shoulder armor with red ribbons tied to it and white gloves. White boots and tights.

"Thank you very much. I will wear it for as long as I live." Cassandra thanked Talim and she smiled. "No problem. I didn't need that dress anyway. I'm a Wind Priestess, I don't need to be fashionable sometimes."

xxx

The day after next, Link and Cassandra left Talim's house to continue their journey. Link noticed Cassandra'a new outfit and his eyes got really wide. Especially when the wind came through and lifted it up a little.

'Okay, that's very rude to think of her that way. Remember, I'm just going to find her a safe place to stay and contiuning my quest. I gotta keep a good mind about it..' Link thought and thought carelessly, 'But she is cute.' He proceeded to smack his forehead for thinking that after he vowed not to.

"Link, are you okay?" Cassandra asked oddly, seeing himself hit his forehead. "What? Oh, right...there was a bug..." he lied fumbling.

Cassandra smiled a little. "Sure. Right." she said, hiding her glee. Link couldn't lie to rat much less her.

He, uncomfortable with the situation, looked up at the sky. "It's getting dark. We better make camp." Link quickly said and pointed to the trees. "I'll find firewood, you stay here and keep watch."

"But Link...!" she tried to call out but he ran off into the trees. She shook her head. "...there's firewood right here.''

Cassandra will never figure out men.

xxx

Link leaned himself against a tree and took a deep breath. "Stop this. Stop it, stop it, stop it. Your job is to destroy Soul Edge, not think about Cassandra and how beautiful she looks with the clothes and her smile and her eyes and her voice...GAH!" he moaned.

"Why must this happen to me now?" he asked unseen people and they didn't answer. "Well, I'll just have to keep looking straight ahead and not at her skirt when a wind comes through...THERE IT IS AGAIN! AHH!" he stamped his foot and shouted.

"Link, are you okay?" Cassandra's voice travelled through the forest and Link blinked. "Uh no, it's alright. It's those...bugs again. I don't really like bees." he tried to say and Cassandra walked up to him. "Well, come down to the fire. You don't have to get any firewood, there was some already near us." she told him and smiled. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Of course I am." Link swallowed uneasily and added, "We have food too so let's go eat."

Cassandra followed him back to the campsite and threw more leaves in the fire, making it burn brighter. Link cooked and they ate filling their stomaches with food.

Night soon arrived thereafter, making it almost black. Cassandra, shivering from the night cold, knew that it would be difficult to sleep. In contrast, Link was sleeping like a rock, nothing could wake him up.

She smiled almost laughingly and took a small knife with her. Maybe a little walk couldn't hurt her. After, she'll need some water to get through the night.

Cassandra, knowing that she could get lost, made marks on the trees to help her find her way. Following a path, she found herself at a small lake, shining brightly under the moonlight. Taking off her gloves, she put her hands in there, washing her face. The cold water splashed against her, making her sparkle for brief moments.

Then, her reflection stared at her. Cassandra looked at it and saw herself, looking depressed and sorrowful, brushing her hair that almost reached to her knees. She swallowed and looked at it more, realizing someone else was there too.

_Raphael._

Raphael behind her reflection and grabbed her hair roughly. Stroking it, he pulled it and Cassandra saw herself flinch. He took part of it and smelled it, kissing her on the neck. Raphael's mouth moved but Cassandra couldn't hear what he was saying.

Then, all of a sudden, Raphael said very clearly, "Put your hair back up. Only I shall ever see it's full length."

Cassandra became infuriated and took out her knife. That selfish, cruel, sadistic bastard...may he never see her beautiful hair again!

In her fit of rage, she grabbed her hair and in one cut, it was gone. It fell into her hands like a lifeless doll and she threw it down on the ground, finally free of one chain.

Then, she stopped, staring at it. It barely glimmered anymore, just dying. Cassandra didn't know what to do at that point. She didn't know what she was becoming at that point.

xxx

Link stirred awake and blinked. He realized that his companion was gone.

"Oh Cassandra." he mumured, "I wish you wouldn't run away like that."

Link easily found the marks and followed her path, wondering where she might be or what she might be doing. 'Probabley walking. I can't blame her, I did the same thing few nights ago.' he mused to himself and saw a lake glittering from a distance.

'Oh no. She might be taking a bath.' was the first thought that hit Link's head. 'Cassandra will be so mad if she saw me looking at her.'

Anyway, Link didn't want to see Cassandra bathe anyway.

Okay, maybe just _a little..._

'Why the heck am I so interested in seeing Cassandra bathing anyway?' he wondered with curiousity. 'I've never had any desire to and I've been around lots of girls.'

'Yes, but were they women? Cassandra isn't a girl, she's a woman.' a voice repiled back. 'You're a man and she's a woman, not a little girl and you aren't a little boy anymore.'

'Zelda is a woman.' Link protested against the voice. 'Yes, but a woman who is almost like your sister.' it retorted back and Link was stunned.

'Well, it doesn't matter. I have no attractions or sexual attractions whatsoever.' Link stated firmly and the voice almost died laughing, but it didn't say anything.

That's when he saw Cassandra on the shore. She was staring at...her hair? It hit Link. _She cut her hair!_

Well, it wasn't bad. It was actually quite cute, down to her ears instead of long to her knees. It went very well with the outfit...but of course, that would have been the general opinion of every man, not just Link's, therefore, Link reasoned, he was not attracted to her.

'You are in such denial.' the voice stated matter of factly, making Link push it away.

He approached her and saw that her hair was on the ground and she was staring intently at it. "Link," Cassandra started to say, "Do...you think I'm starting to go insane?"

"No, of course not.'' Link answered truthfully. "You're just trying to rid yourself of bad memories and bad habits in...different measures."

"Oh Link," she sighed deeply, "I cut my hair because I...I...couldn't stand to look at it anymore. I had to, I had to. It just was there, as a reminder that I was a little doll." Cassandra wanted to weep bad but Link embraced her.

"It's okay." he said and touched her remaining hair. "Your new look is much better anyway. You just wasn't supposed to have long hair." Link added and she sniffed, smiling.

"I guess you're right. My sister Sophita has long hair...maybe that was it too..." Cassandra said and got up. Link trailed behind her as she walked back to camp and watched her disappear into the trees.

'Maybe I really do have feelings for her.' Link thought.

'I think I'm in love with Link.' Cassandra thought as she found her way back to the camp.

'But why can't I admit it?' Link/Cassandra asked themselves but no answer could come to their mind.

xxxx

Read and Review. If anyone was curious about what adventure Link was talking about, it's the Bull from Majora's Mask. Check the Ice Mountain, second dungeon.


End file.
